


The Strongest Woman In The World

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: Zarya screws up one too many ults, and her team intends for her to learn her lesson.By gangbanging her, of course!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is not intended to be character bashing! Zarya's great: this is just meant to be some silly fun.
> 
> It's also very much not an in-lore story! I meant this as a sort of in-game-style excuse to have Zarya get gangbanged, so expect some joking and lack of adherence to canon personalities for the sake of enabling smut. I do try to adhere to their attitudes when possible, though.
> 
> This was intended to be an entry in [Overwatch Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579483/chapters/41434088), but the scope grew beyond that. I really gotta get better about reining myself in...

This was her moment.

Everything had come together, the perfect coalescence of timing, focus, discipline and more than a little luck. Aleksandra Zaryanova was the vanguard, driving her comrades onward to greater and more glorious deeds, and now was the perfect time to strike. Their enemies were grouped tightly, too tightly, finding security in proximity but leaving themselves open to something worse than they could have imagined.

Her arms trembled, but only because she was holding her cannon too tightly. She had held more for longer, and the anticipation of what was to come was nerve-wracking. But she would succeed.

In that flash of pure instinct, relying on the reflexes that had carried her so far, she slammed down on the lever of her weapon and felt her vision blur and waver. A swirl that pulled even the colors in her line of sight into a whirlpool came together at a point near the base of the cannon, then was projected forward in a colorless, lightless _shape_ that shifted and refused to stay still.

“ _Ogon' po gotovnosti!_ ”

Ordinarily, such words would prompt horror from her enemies and hope from her allies. The certainty that the gravitational well formed by her particle cannon would be trapping her targets, leaving them open to all the fire and fury she and her allies could bring to bear. By all accounts, her callout should have left her feeling elated as her foes quailed and were trapped.

Instead...nothing. She waited for one moment, and then a moment longer, even after she knew what had happened. Her heart sank and her shoulders sagged as an unmistakably cherubic voice called out a taunt in reply.

“D.Nied!”

Of course. It couldn’t have been so easy, not now, not when it mattered. The Korean _devushka_ had reacted faster than Zarya had been expecting, zapping the miniaturized black hole out of the air in a split-second. All of that effort, all of that buildup, and it was gone in an instant. Her face grew hot, and she knew her shame was visible. Her team had been depending on her, and she had let them down.

The groans of frustration and disappointment behind her were matched only by the overjoyed shouts of glee from her enemies. A heavy presence stomped over, even taller than her, and she wordlessly turned and fell back from the oncoming enemies.

Mako Rutledge’s expression was hidden behind his mask, but by how his fists were clenched, Zarya could very easily guess how upset he was with her. He was certainly the least controlled of all her teammates. Even Akande could hold his temper more consistently than that hulk. But the man better known as Roadhog knew that this wasn’t the time. Contenting himself with a huff, he stepped away, following the musician as they regrouped.

Lúcio was leaning against a wall, trying to pretend that he wasn’t listening to music while tapping his rollarskate-clad boots against the ground. Venice didn’t seem like the kind of place where a shootout was liable to happen, but, then again, everything to do with payloads and objectives made a mess of logic.

“Hey, hey, Zar-Zar, my gal.” He started, pointing finger-guns at her and smiling. “Don’t get down! We just gotta get back into the swing of things, and we’ll rock em! Don’t you go frowning on me, all right?”

She sighed. He was much, much smaller than her, but somehow found it in him to stay positive. Zarya would never consider herself “plucky”, but perhaps Lúcio might be proving a good emotional model, in spite of his pathetic build.

“Listen to him.” Akande’s smooth tone came into her focus as she readied her cannon. “Adversity breeds ingenuity and resilience. Learn from this mistake, and improve.”

“You are right, Doomfist.” Zarya nodded. She would never resolve herself to moping and whining, not when she could still succeed! There was a great deal of ground for the enemy team to cover while escorting the payload: they could still be stopped! _"_ We will yet achieve victory!”

“That’s what I like to hear.” The hard-edged man smiled grimly. “Now let’s get back out there and _crush_ them!”

A cheer rang out between the three of them. It was a bit underwhelming, given that Roadhog stood by silently, Sombra was nowhere to be seen, and Ana was barely suppressing a snort, but Zarya cared little. They would win this game!

* * *

The opportunity arose again. Her opponents—no, _their_ opponents, for the entire team had to act as one—were crossing the space underneath the overpass following the second checkpoint. The canal loomed behind them, trapping them should they need to flee, but the attackers were more boxed in now than they’d ever be. This was the time.

And Zarya had learned from her mistake. D.Va would not be rendering her most powerful ability useless with a simple button press. The concentrated laser fire from her cannon shredded the Korean’s mech like tissue paper, fueled by the energy absorbed in her shields, and the threat was gone. She could launch her gravitational bomb with impunity.

The clutch was thrown, and a shriek ripped out from her throat.

“Fire at will!”

A cry of elation rose up, and Zarya felt her heart pounding in her chest. She had succeeded! She’d brought herself and her team glory and amended her previous trespass, and victory would await them!

If only she could have held onto that thought, that frozen snapshot of satisfaction. It would have been better than facing the reality that would come crashing down upon her.

“Back at you!”

Her team had dealt with D.Va. But they hadn’t counted on Genji. He must’ve been preparing for this eventuality, because he was farther ahead of his team than he had any right to be. Her gravitational vortex hurtled towards the silver-and-green ninja, he swiped at it with his smaller sword, and it immediately went rocketing back at her.

How did steel stop a miniaturized event horizon? Zarya had no idea, and was too busy experiencing the vacuum herself to think any more. Her hearing dulled, her limbs turned to jelly, and every part of her body felt pulled to the side, towards where the vortex had made contact with the ground. She was vaguely aware of a heavy mass pressing against her shoulder, and a rough voice above her head.

“Idiot.”

* * *

They’d lost the match.

As everyone found themselves transported back to...wherever this was, the spot where they passed the time between shooting each other up, four distinctly different moods hung over the proceedings.

Zarya’s team was divided between silent scowling, on the part of Doomfist and Roadhog, smirking and snickering from Ana and Sombra, and laid-back smiles and humming from Lúcio. At least they weren’t _all_ mad at her. She wanted to protest that their failure fell on _all_ of them; on Sombra for failing to disable Genji; on Doomfist for being unable to pick off the enemy healers consistently enough; on Roadhog for focusing on hooking whoever he could rather than acting as a wall for his more vulnerable allies; on Ana for never landing the critical tranquilizers that the team needed. On Lúcio for...well, nothing, because he was a precious fellow who could do no wrong. But the unfairness of it all stung Zarya, as strong as she knew she was.

But deep down, she knew that however many dozens of possibilities her teammates had failed to take advantage of, the final failure lay with her. Her inability to take what was needed into account, her mistakes that had not only resulted in the wasting of the most vital ultimate they had, but had also ended up letting it be used against them. And so the shame remained, however much she inwardly grumbled at the shortcomings of those around her.

The mood for their enemies, however, was _very_ different. Jamison, ever unstable, could hardly stop himself from chortling and giggling, hopping to and fro on his peg leg. D.Va was muttering something into a handheld phone, perhaps checking the metrics of what she’d just streamed. Orisa couldn’t contain her own glee, but thankfully channeled in exuberant promises to “Tell Efi all about this!’ rather than rubbing it in. Genji hadn’t been the only one to foil her plans, but he’d been the most recent, and he was riding high on his achievement, moving with a swagger that she rarely saw from the generally quiet, contemplative swordsman. Of course, it probably helped that Angela was leaning against him, an arm around his shoulder, giggling and smiling into his ear while he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Wait, scratch that. His hand was actually firmly on Mercy’s butt, slipping into the space between the amber cloth that hung down from the medic’s waistband and the leggings that covered the woman’s skin to cup her asscheek. A whoop from Mercy told Zarya that Genji was groping her quite enthusiastically, and the two of them took a different turn, separating from the rest on their way back from the re-entry chamber.

A _smack_ rang out through the corridor that was followed by the sound of the Swiss woman moaning and the whirring of two exosuits being undone, and Zarya hurried ahead of her team, anxious to not overhear that she knew would probably happen next. She tried to ignore the stares she felt burning into her back from two of the men on her team and the mean-spirited whispering from the two women. She had a shower to get to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Zarya stuff!

In the roaring, hissing water of the women’s showers, Zarya didn’t hear the door slide open. She didn’t hear feet tap on the porcelain floor, and with her eyes shut tight against the temperature, she certainly didn’t see shapes moving through the steam.

She had no cause to be worried until a thin finger tapped her on the stomach. If she’d been a weaker woman, she would have yelped and jumped back, but Zarya was the strongest woman in the world. She knew she could simply punch forward, and whoever had dared touch her would be either unconscious or wishing they were. And this _was_ a communal shower with open faucets: someone else being here wasn’t out of the question.

“ _Hola_.” Sombra’s lilt told Zarya who was there even before she opened her eyes. The massive Russian looked down at the woman in front of her, frowning at the interruption. Sombra hadn’t yet divested herself of the clothes she’d worn to combat, and she couldn’t have been comfortable in the overheated mist.

“Yes? You need something?”

“Well, _I_ don’t. But, well, Zarya...it looks like some people might, after how much you screwed up.”

“What are you—” She trailed off as she looked upwards and the shapes in the steam came into focus. One massive, hulking and round, another burly and slightly smaller than her, and a third quite a bit slimmer than any of them. They stepped forward as she turned the shower off, and the dissipating mist made them visible.

Roadhog stood before her, naked as she was, the water in the air streaming down the paunch of his chest and stomach, dripping to the floor. He never really wore a shirt, but there was still something jarring about seeing him completely nude, the rolls of weight heaving as he breathed. His cock was thicker and longer than any she’d ever seen and met his crotch in a mess of white hair, while the head looked to be larger than Sombra’s fist, flanked by the fattest nuts she’d ever borne witness to. Despite everything, he hadn’t removed his mask, but he’d taken the liberty of getting rid of his goggles so that he could see in the steam. Brown eyes met hers, and she thought she saw a flicker of sadness in them beneath the rage.

Doomfist also awaited her in a similar state of undress. He was so perfectly chiseled, knots of hard muscle covering every part of his frame, that he rather resembled an alabaster carved sculpture, radiating power in heroic nudity. Though the man was certainly anything _but_ heroic, the image stuck, and Zarya found herself impressed. No less noteworthy was Akande’s shaft, shorter than Roadhog’s but almost as thick, alongside the nutsack that was similarly less endowed but considerably above average size. The entire region was smooth and hairless, almost unnervingly so, such that the water made his skin shine. The cybernetics in his right arm, now free of his titular sleeved gauntlet, were well-disguised and clearly unbothered by the liquid around him, but she could still make out the seams where artificial skin covered quietly whirring robotics.

By comparison Lúcio was rather unimpressive, with an endowment that seemed all the less shocking when seen alongside the monsters his teammates were sporting. Even for a man of his diminutive height—and he was the second-shortest man she knew, after that Swedish engineer—Lúcio’s cock seemed on the smaller end. It certainly didn’t seem to be indicative of a lack of masculinity on his part, given the curls of hair covering his balls and legs, and the lines that suggested musculature weaving across his stomach and limbs. Lúcio was a different sort of man, not a lesser one.

And the three of them were right here, in front of her, with nary a stitch of clothing between the four of them. Ana followed behind and Sombra stepped to the side to meet her, the two women sharing a knowing glance as they started to undo buttons and straps, taking steps to join the rest of their team in nakedness.

Zarya wasn’t stupid. She knew what was going on, what they thought was about to happen. She wasn’t surprised when Ana spoke up.

“The boys and us, we had a little _discussion_ about what happened back in Venice. I think I don’t need to explain any further, so I’ll let them take care of—”

“ _Bawo ni itaniloju_ ,” interrupted Doomfist. He didn’t translate, merely shaking his head with something that could only indicate disappointment. She got the message.

“You fucked up.” Roadhog growled menacingly.

“So, to put it crudely, now we fuck _you_.” Akande’s tone brooked no argument. He had complete confidence that she’d go along with it.

A pause settled over them, and Sombra coughed to fill the silence. When the hush persisted, she nudged Lúcio in the back, and he yelped and held up his hands in a placating gesture.

“Hey, hey, don’t lookit me, I’m not going to be rude about this. I’m only going along with this because you’re so bent outta shape about this whole thing.”

“Of course, Lúcio.” Sombra rubbed his shoulders, chuckling.

“I have done nothing wrong, ever, in my life.”

“I know this, and I love you.” Ana joined Sombra behind Lúcio, nodding sagely as if his plan to participate in this imminent gangbang could absolutely be squared with the sunshine and optimism that he exuded in every action. Zarya had no cause to believe that there was a problem with this: Lúcio’s actions here really didn’t have any bearing on who he _really_ was, especially if he kept up that attitude.

Roadhog broke the levity that had infiltrated the moment. “So what’s it gonna be?”

Zarya sniffed. If they thought she would crumble, would weep and beg, they were mistaken. But if she ignored their challenge, she would prove herself a coward...or so she thought. She could probably fight her way out, which would solve both problems, but would that really solve the problem in the long run? Zarya was strong, not stupid. In her mind, there was only one acceptable response.

“Very well. I will take everything you have to offer. I warn you, though, that I may be more than any of you can handle.”

A guffaw from Sombra. “Boys, I think that’s a challenge. You gonna take that lying down?”

“I’d be surprised if anyone _but_ Zarya is ‘lying down’ when this is done.” Quipped Ana, crossing her arms under her breasts. Age had taken its toll on the older woman, but she still looked good even if her figure wasn’t what it used to be.

Roadhog grunted and Doomfist cracked his neck. They had made their position quite clear. Lúcio clicked his tongue, winked reassuringly, and snapped his fingers at her, because he was a generally nice guy. Even if he was about to participate in what could only be described as _very_ dubiously-consensual group sex...at least he’d be polite about it.

* * *

Zarya was not used to being below others. Not only was she taller than almost everyone she'd met, but her stature and aura of power left most cowed by her, or at least respectful of the authority she could command.

Which was why kneeling on the shower floor, looking up at a ring of three cocks above her face was so profoundly beyond the pale of what she was used to.

Roadhog was directly in front of her, beating his massive cock with a thick hand, the skin of his wide belly shuddering each time his wrist smacked it on the downstroke. Doomfist was to her left, jerking off with slow, heavy movements that wouldn’t bring him to orgasm quickly, but would certainly draw out the pleasure. Lúcio was on her right, rapidly pumping his dick and biting his lip, trying to rein in the pleasure. Their eyes were feasting on her naked form as they pleasured themselves, on her hefty muscles and wide tits and thick thighs and the pink bush between them

She’d accepted her challenge, and now she had to face what they had to offer.

“Fucking _useless_.”

Zarya glared defiantly up at Roadhog as he swore and hurled invectives down at her. She refused to open her mouth, to protest or argue and give him the satisfaction of knowing it irked her. Instead, she tightened her lips and stayed on her hands and knees, watching the biggest cock of the three hike up and down with his movements.

“You learned your lessons. But not well enough. _Eyi joo ye eko_. This will be instructive.”

Doomfist stayed as dispassionate as she’d expected, the smallest rumble in his throat the only indication that he was disappointed in her. That somehow burned even worse than Roadhog’s verbal abuse. She had no reason to put stock in Doomfist’s opinion of her, save for the fact that they’d been on the same team...but the way he spoke, as if he’d been expecting the best from her and was reluctant to accept how she’d let him down, was more sublimely humbling. Zarya could take abuse, and she could take punishment, but knowing that those that had depended upon her were left wanting? _That_ stung.

“Chin up, Zarya! This’ll be over soon!”

Lúcio’s words of support helped, but only a little. Sure, he was smiling down at her, rather than frowning or scowling, but he was still happy to wring his dick out onto her face.

None of them were touching her yet, but that did little to lessen the sensation of encroachment that having three good-sized cockheads in her face. Precum and sweat flung off their lengths and dotted her face as they stood in a circle around her, jerking their dicks, all three fully erect. It was all Zarya could manage to try not to breathe in the scents emanating off of their skin, even if she had to admit it...wasn’t as bad as it _could_ have been. Roadhog stank of smoke and stale vegetables, but that was about the worst of it: Doomfist and Lúcio clearly took care of themselves, even coming off of a tense, sweat-inducing match.

“There you go, boys! You’ll have this slut coated in no time!” Ana, so often the shrewd and dry-witted healer of whatever team she was on, shouted encouragement to the three men working their cocks around Zarya. The old sniper was leaning back against the nearest wall, her arms still crossed under her chest, watching the proceedings. Sombra, on the other hand, had sunk to her knees behind Zarya, slipping two fingers between her legs to rub at her folds while she gleefully took in everything. She was enjoying the sight of Zarya, so strong, so proud, on her knees and waiting for three dicks to bukkake her. Sombra’s other hand was steady on Zarya’s shoulder, but the powerhouse didn’t need it: she wasn’t going anywhere, not after accepting a challenge.

“ _Que linda_ ...she’s ready for you, _muchachos_ . C’mon, crank that nut outta your systems, she’s gonna stay right here and take it. Aren’t you, _¿puta?_ ”

Zarya didn’t give Sombra the satisfaction of a response, but her acceptance of the situation couldn’t be made much clearer. It was up to Mako, Lúcio and Akande to bring it home.

And bring it home they did. Zarya wasn’t sure what the last straw had been for each of them. Was it the sound of Sombra taunting their cumdump? The sight of the strongest woman in the world being reduced to waiting on her hands and knees for them to erupt, her tits heaving and jaw clenching as she awaited their load? How her massive, muscular frame, with her broad shoulders, tight stomach and powerfully built limbs, was utterly useless when confronted by so many cocks, all aimed at her, all eager to coat her and leave her soaked in spunk? Or simply the pleasure of their hands tightly gripping and jerking their shafts? Zarya couldn’t begin to guess, but whatever it was, it triggered them to cum with remarkable coordination.

Roadhog gurgled something out from behind his mask, and his chest heaved as he started to let loose. Great thick gobs of fluid shot out and clung to Zarya’s forehead, dripping down onto her nose and cheeks while more blasts pumped out of those great big balls onto her neck and breasts, until her entire front half was a mess of firm white ejaculate dripping from her nipples.

Lúcio was next, and she caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye. His eyelids fluttered, his lips pursed into a “o”, and the breakneck pace he was beating his meat at seemed to accelerate even more into a blur. His cum was thinner, lancing out onto her hair and scar, and his less swollen nuts gave up a smaller load, but he still managed to leave an impressive streak of off-white liquid arcing across the side of her head and cheek.

Doomfist was the last, and for good reason. Unlike the others, he’d maintained some semblance of composure, keeping up a steady momentum of stroking rather than degenerating into the furious and violent motions his companions had. He was also the only one to speak as his warm semen left its mark on her shoulder and arm, his cockhead aiming downward to let every pulse of cum lash out against her muscles.

“Perhaps this will instill the lesson better than words ever could. After all,” he continued, voice unwavering even as a final dribble of cum seeped out from his cockhead onto her skin, “you are a woman of action, Zarya.”

He was right, in his own way. The mid-game pep talk hadn’t helped, so if this was what it took…

No. Zarya would not fall prey to such degradation. This was happening because she had accepted a challenge and felt slighted. She would not make up excuses.

“Nice job!” Zarya had forgotten about Sombra, the other woman squeezing her shoulder roughly. “You really went above and beyond, boys.”

They truly had. Zarya was an absolute _mess_ , everything on her face, front, and upper sides coated in cum while the rest dripped down to her stomach, thighs, and the floor. Roadhog’s nut slimed her face and breasts, while Lúcio’s had painted her hair and jaw and Doomfist’s ran down her arm. There really wasn’t any other resolution to being masturbated on, but still hadn’t fully dawned on Zarya just how much three men could cum. When she spoke, she was surprised her voice wasn’t muffled by the layer of semen on her lips.

“So. We are all settled, then?”

Ana stepped forward, shaking her head. “My dear, you didn’t _really_ think you’d get let off that easy, did you?”

She’d hoped as much, yes, but it looked like she wouldn’t be so lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet more Zarya!

Zarya had led herself to believe that kneeling while men jacked off onto her like she existed only for their pleasure was degrading.

As it turned out, she hadn’t seen _anything_ yet.

One of her hands was wrapped around Doomfist’s shaft, the other around Roadhog’s. Rather than thrusting into her grip, they were staying still, which meant that she had to do the work herself if she ever wanted this to stop. At least Lúcio had the courtesy to take the reins for her mouth, which was something she never thought she’d say.

Had her situation fallen so much that she was now _grateful_ when a man fucked her face? Zarya certainly hoped not. That would mean she was _enjoying_ this degradation, this use, and she wouldn’t want that. Mercifully, Lúcio was the smallest of the three, and the gentlest, so even as he gripped her hair and jabbed his hips to slam his cock between her lips it wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable as it might’ve been with the other two.

“You fucking _wanted_ this, didn’t you? Stupid bitch.” Roadhog was as charming as ever, even as her fingers encircled his cock and her arm worked it. “Here you are, jacking me off without a care in the fucking world. Guess you can never get enough of the pig, can you?”

If Roadhog’s verbal abuse bothered the others, Zarya couldn’t tell. His words mostly washed over her by this point: it was clear he enjoyed the sound of his own voice, and the _idea_ that his insults were affecting her, and letting him go along with that might tire him out more easily. Or at least she hoped. Doomfist wasn’t saying anything, happy to enjoy the caressing of her fingers on his dick. Her hands had gripped the weights that had broken world records, and held weapons that she’d used to defend her motherland. Now, their strength was channeled into a powerful, pleasurable grip at the behest of a man who did not share her ideals or even allegiance.

Lúcio whooped and grinned, his balls slamming against her chin each time he plugged her mouth. He was so short that she had to bend down at an awkward, uncomfortable angle to get low enough for his cock to reach her mouth, but what he lacked in size he made up for in energy. Small wonder he took a frog for his mascot: the fellow had surprisingly powerful legs and thighs, and was using them well in his quest to cum down her throat.

She could hear Sombra and Ana chattering away, providing a running commentary to her blowbang, snidely picking at her every way they could or reassuring the men that, yes, they were doing well.

“Man, she’s really working those dicks.”

“Of course, dear. Did you expect anything less from her?”

A guffaw from Sombra. “ _Muy bien_. At least now she’s helping make up for her mistakes.”

“Indeed. Keep at it, boys! I’m sure she’ll come around, and if not...well, I suppose it doesn’t matter.” Ana covered her mouth as she chuckled. Only Roadhog seemed to take their words into account, extending a thumb upwards in acknowledgement before turning his attention back to Zarya.

“Hear that? _This_ is all you’re good for, slut. Now hurry up and make me cum.”

“So crude, Mako.” Doomfist broke his silence, tsking even as a grim smile made itself apparent on his features. “She is many things—a disappointment, for one—but certainly nothing so base.”

“What’s it to you?’

“Absolutely nothing. I merely dislike hyperbole. But perhaps I speak too soon. There’s time for her to prove me wrong once again.”

Lúcio’s cheering trailed off as he bit his lip, his body a blur, his stomach smacking Zarya’s face each time he bottomed out. His thighs trembled, his fingers tightened their grip on her hair, and she could feel his cock twitch in her throat.

With little fanfare, Lúcio slammed forward, pulled her face onto his cock so that her nostrils were buried in his pubic hair, and came, seed spilling out and coating her teeth, tongue and cheeks. Her eyes widened: she’d been expecting his second orgasm to be even less bountiful than the first, but if anything he was unleashing _more_ hot cum into her than before. It pumped and pulsed and spilled onto her tongue, and it was all Zarya could manage to avoid swallowing.

“Looks like he’s wrapped up. Wanna finish this properly, Akande?”

Across Zarya’s shoulders, Doomfist smirked. They weren’t even really taking her considerations into account, talking about her, discussing how to _use_ her as if she wasn’t there. Being treated such was proving to be...well, exciting, in a way. Feeling _wanted_ , even like this, had its own appeal, though perhaps not this experience wasn’t one she’d want to repeat.

In any event, the pact had been made and she had no say in the matter. Roadhog clenched his fists while Doomfist stiffened his posture, and the two of them let loose in sync. With their slippery cockheads buried in her palms, there wasn’t a lot of room for their load to fire off, and she didn’t stop stroking even as their hot cumshots began frothing in her grip, dripping and sticking between her fingers until her wrists were left a similarly gooey, warm, coated mess.

The two men released the breath they’d been holding, and Sombra cackled. “ _¡Que travieso!_ It looks like you got a little something more, though. Lúcio, _por favor_ , move over.”

He complied, withdrawing his dick from between Zarya’s lips while the hacker stepped forward, flanked by Ana. Thin fingers stretched forward to cup the soldier’s cheeks, pinching and prodding while the sniper shook her head in disapproval.

“My dear Zarya, our good friend Lúcio has done you the service of cumming in your mouth. Isn’t it simple courtesy to swallow it down, like a good girl?”

Zarya didn’t respond, merely frowning as her face was prodded and poked, Sombra trying to find some way to force the woman to swallow Lúcio’s seed. The only reason she didn’t immediately spit it all out right away was because she didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of displaying disgust. But that left her in a quandary: she couldn’t spit, and she didn’t want to swallow.

Unfortunately, Sombra was out of patience. With a tilt of her chin, she gestured Lúcio back in front of Zarya, shifting to the side and nudging Doomfist out of the way, giving the kneeling woman a chance to withdraw her grip from the two dicks still in her hands. “Looks like she’s playing hard to get, _rana_. How about you teach her how impolite it is to not show appreciation for gifts?”

If Lúcio had any misgivings about going along with this, he’d long since abandoned them. Sure, he still carried himself with a delicate smile and the gentleness in his eyes told Zarya that he held her no ill will, but he also was having the time of his life and didn’t have any intention of stopping.

His spit-shined dick flopped down onto Zarya’s nose, his hand at the base of his shaft while he slapped it back and forth across her face. Slowly and lightly at first, little more than grazes against her skin, then harder and faster. Ringing wet _smacks_ sounded out as Lúcio struck her powerfully enough with his cock that her cheeks started to redden, spit and semen flying out across her face. She wasn’t sure if the color in her face was from the pain of being slapped by his length, or the shame from the very same thing. Nor was she sure which she preferred.

Still she resisted. Lúcio was incorporating everything now, rubbing his balls along her chin and against her mouth, blocking her nostrils with his nuts and forcing her to hold down a sneeze as his pubic hair tickled her nose. The idea of so forcefully expelling out the cum he’d blasted into her mouth was the last straw, and Zarya gave a nod in surrender.

“Sounds like she’s learned her lesson.” Sombra brushed a lock of Zarya’s hair back almost tenderly, ignoring the cum sticking in the larger woman’s hair. She was right. Tilting her head back, Zarya took a one-two-three count, and forced Lúcio’s cum down her throat.

With a gasp, it was over, and she obediently opened her mouth to show that, yes, she’d done as requested. Lúcio’s soft, approving smile was unreasonably comforting, given the circumstances.

“Well done, my dear. I knew you’d come around.” Ana folded her hands together and looked meaningfully at the rest of the group. “And I suppose you won’t be surprised by what happens next.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final entry!

No, she really wasn’t.

Lúcio stood back and let the other two get into position, Roadhog lying on the floor while Doomfist stood to the side. The three dicks Zarya had been working so hard were still stiff, against all odds, as if to challenge her to give up already.

Well, if they expected her to submit completely, they’d have another thing coming. She didn’t let any nervousness slip through as she positioned herself above Roadhog, her slit a hair’s breadth above his throbbing cockhead, then turning her head so that her mouth was centimeters from Doomfist’s own precum-dripping cockhead. Lúcio took up his position behind her, half-squatting to line his length up with the puckered star of her asshole. At least the smallest of them would be going there, rather than Roadhog’s monster. Small mercies, but the only ones she could anticipate.

When the time came, there wasn’t an auditory cue, a verbal command or acknowledgement to start _properly_ gangbanging Zarya. Instead, they simply...knew. Doomfist _knew_ that now was the time to press his cum-slick tip to her lips; Roadhog _knew_ that he should put his hands on her thighs and start to pull her down towards his cock; and Lúcio _knew_ that he had the go-ahead to start pushing his shaft into her ass.

With a shudder, all three men entered her. Doomfist thrust his hips, forcing his cock into her mouth, while Roadhog forced himself past her folds and Lúcio pressed slowly and insistently into her ass. It was difficult for Zarya to focus on any one set of sensations at once. Doomfist was plugging her throat much more fully than Lúcio had, but feeling the musician’s cock spread apart her rear hole still required some focus and relaxation, no matter how much smaller his dick was compared to those of his teammates. And Roadhog trumped them all, pushing relentlessly forward, stretching out her cunt around him.

When he bottomed out and she felt her bush press against the overhanging fat of his belly, Zarya could hardly believe that even _she’d_ taken such a monster in all the way. She didn’t have time to dwell on that, however tense and almost painful it was to be wrapped around Mako’s cock. Doomfist was fucking her face, his nutsack smacking her chin and cheeks, heavy and eager to blow in spite of his two prior orgasms. How much stamina could one man have? A lot, as evidenced by how Lúcio, in spite of his rapid facefucking not a moment ago, had quickly lost himself in a pattern of jabbing his cock up and into her ass, then withdrawing it halfway only to give her a _smack_ on the butt.

Zarya’s hands came to rest on Roadhog’s wide stomach, and she felt the laughter rolling up from inside as he started truly fucking her, using the grip he had on her legs to thrust up into her nethers, forcing more cock into her than she’d ever contemplated having before. Being fucked by the largest dick she’d ever encountered was also proving to be having a not-insignificant effect on Lúcio than she was able to understand. Each time Roadhog pushed up with his dick as deep as he could go, she would clench her thighs, and her ass and cunt would tighten up accordingly. Lúcio almost _couldn’t_ fuck Zarya’s butt, she was bearing down on him so strongly, but he managed to keep going at her backside, the hand not slapping her holding onto her hip for leverage. Doomfist retained a tight grip on her head, spreading his legs to better hold himself steady as he used her mouth for his own pleasure. In her distress, her tongue was fluttering and wriggling against the underside of Akande’s meaty length, cruelly pushing him to bang her mouth harder and force more tongue movements from her.

Chatter reached her ears, but it was distant, unfocused, like an old audio tape worn down from age and damage. Was that Ana and Sombra? What were they saying about her? About Aleksandra Zaryanova, the strongest woman in the world, now reduced to a sex toy to be used by three men who she’d let down? Did she care what they thought, when she was so preoccupied with the cacophony of stimulation being forced onto her at every angle? She could barely think, let along hear anything besides the grunts of Doomfist, the cackling of Roadhog, and the crooning of Lúcio. And, above it all, the sounds of sex, the squelching and schliking and slapping and smacking of cocks in her mouth, pussy and ass, of hands grabbing and pulling and striking her.

It was all too much. Zarya could stand against the strongest foe, the mightiest challenge, but this level of chaos and disorder exceeded that which could be endured by any one person. Warmth rushed through her, burning hotter and deeper until she worried she’d faint, every sensation reduced to that associated with a dick spreading her apart in the most intimate and unceasingly aggressive way possible.

Her thighs screamed, and the pressure rose until she couldn’t deal with anything else but the releasing tension, the release, and then she was cumming around Roadhog’s cock, an orgasm brought on by all three in tandem.

Shame coursed through her entire being. Not at finding pleasure in the degradation, the use and abuse and callousness, but in her failure to manage it all. Zarya had been defeated in more ways than one, and she couldn’t get enough of it, couldn’t ask harder for the cocks fucking her to do it harder, do it more, do it faster even if none of her proclamations came out around Doomfist’s dick in her throat. But her intentions were obvious enough.

Roadhog’s laughter gave way to a shout. “She’s having fun! Let’s give her what she wants!”

“Fill her up, boys!” _Now_ Zarya could hear Sombra, still muffled but very much there, somewhere behind the men covering the weightlifter’s body.

“She’s been a good girl, dears! Be nice!” Ana, too, hollering encouragement and affirmation. They were all there, all witnessing her failure and degradation and use, and that only made it better.

Their movements were fast, impossibly so. Lúcio was fucking her ass so quickly, smacking her so much, that she’d long stopped trying to brace herself for his entry and let him enjoy her as he pleased. Her breathing was obstructed by Doomfist’s cock while she drooled on Roadhog’s belly, but she didn’t dare try to force him out of her mouth. Roadhog was probably having the best of it, with her cumming, quivering, convulsing cunt bearing down on him in all the best ways.

Roadhog roared, Doomfist hissed, and Lúcio whined, and they came. All the hot, thick, salty cum Zarya could have ever hoped for, after such a profoundly extensive gangbang, came rushing up from their balls and out their cocks into her, blasting her womb, ass and throat with the force of three pent-up, over-aggressively horny men. Her insides were splattered, soaked, painted white and filled to the brim, and the dicks kept fucking and pumping more cream into her. Zarya was little more than a place for them to dump their load, and they were making full use of her new purpose as their fucktoy.

How long could they keep cumming? How much could she take? Already some was bubbling out of her nostrils, her eyes rolling up from lack of oxygen and overstimulation. Zarya couldn’t even tell that she was cumming again, but the men certainly did, the fresh round of clenching and tightening forcing a final few spurts and shots out from their dicks until, at last, they started to flag and wind down.

Lúcio withdrew first, literally falling backwards as his dick popping out while he splayed out onto the floor. Doomfist maintained more composure, but needed to steady himself on the wall, legs trembling as he wiped his eyes. Roadhog got to just lie back while Zarya tilted to one side, then the next, still securely on his dick until the weight was too much and she came crashing to the floor.

Her vision swam, her head pounded, and her limbs were totally useless. Zarya barely speak, much less move. Two women knelt down to see her, and she could vaguely recognize Sombra’s purple hair and Ana’s missing eye. Their mouths moved, but no words came out until she forced herself to blink and shift her head to the side.

“...pretty seriously worn out, huh?”

“Looks like it, Sombra.” Ana shrugged and pointed a thumb behind her at something Zarya couldn’t see. “Should I call them off?”

“Nah, we promised. Besides, I think she’d like more, even if these boys are all done.”

Zarya opened her mouth to speak, to ask, to contribute _something_ , but Sombra held a finger to her lips and stopped her.

“Shhh. Don’t worry, nothing bad’s happening. We’re just...extending this a bit. The other team felt pretty bad that they won only because you fucked up, so…”

Sombra let the words hang as she and Ana stepped back and to the side.

“...We thought they should get dibs, too.”

Indeed, it was them. Junkrat, nude, with a cock as lanky as he was swinging between his legs, Baptiste tapping his foot alongside him with a shorter, thicker dick. D.Va was there too, aiming her phone at the mess that was Zarya and the three men who’d just fucked her, the gamer as naked as the rest. The only ones missing were Orisa, Mercy, and Genji, though the last two were certainly off somewhere else anyway, fucking to celebrate their victory.

“Hiya, doll!” Junkrat grinned and stepped forward unevenly on his peg leg, his length stiffening.

“Just two of us this time.” Baptiste offered, smiling warmly in a manner that belied his immediate intentions.

“Although if Orisa gets that horsecock attachment to work that she’s been aching to use, there might be a third.” D.Va stuck her tongue out at Zarya, then turned the camera back towards herself and made a peace sign.

“We might get Genji to stop dicking Mercy long enough for them to pop by, too! That’d be swell, wouldn’t it, toots?”

“I find that unlikely, Jamison.” The Haitian shook his head, chuckling softly. “They’re... _really_ going at it. I’m quite happy to be here, instead of over there. Let’s just say that she’s a screamer..”

“Ah, whatever, don’t write ‘em off yet! Point is, my Ruskie, that you’ve got plenny to look forward to!”

Sombra shrugged, but her grin betrayed her amusement. “Sorry! Looks like you’re not done yet, _chica_. Better get busy!”

Zarya could only groan in a mixture of anticipation and dread as Junkrat and Baptiste strolled over to her, their cocks getting closer with every step.

She had no idea if this experience meant that she’d _never_ fuck up an ultimate again...or if she’d be sure to screw it up, every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over! I hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile).

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters for this will come out over the next few days!


End file.
